Dream Team: FNaF 2
by BaconaterDaPig
Summary: The manager rebuilds the restaurant. Due to a contract, Ash can't leave, it is a permanent job. Ash learns the dark secrets of the animatronics. (I'm using what I know from the trailer. If the game comes out, alert me so I can fix mistakes. Old animatronics. Sequel to Dream Team. Mike resigned, he is now the manager.
1. Chapter 1

**Guess what? I'm back! With more mysteries to follow! Mike Schmidt made these phone calls. Like always, they won't** **quit**.

Ash (The OC) POV

I was desperate, like all the other guards. I could see it in their faces in the photos on the wall. Employees of the month. The room was an unusual blue. Like always the posters of the characters were there. I've heard stories of the manager being a guard here. Not sure how he survived. I knew the stories of the murders. The rumors. The glances I got when I came in with the Help Wanted ad. I saw people betting how long I lived. If a frontal lobe-less person can do this, so can I.

In the office, 10 AM.

I followed Mike into the office. First thing he said was, "You sure kid? These animatronics frikin' murder." He was being direct, a little panicked. He wasn't lying. Finally after scanning my face and concluding I wasn't joking, he handed me a contract. "What's this for?" I asked. "Oh you know, if you get hurt it's not our fault and if you get killed by mysterious circumstances, we'll file a missing person report after 90 days or we bleach our carpets." He certainly saw my horrified face, then said, "Just kidding! That was my contract, yours is just you agree to stay for 5 days. Then, if your still alive, you can choose this for a job."

Clearly my face betrayed fear, but I took the pen and signed. I wouldn't live it down if I turned down the only job in this tiny town. It's obvious that I will die, but desperate times call for desperate measures. "Also, if you see them, tell them Mike said hi." Mike tried to say after me.

The first night.

The phone rings as I settle inside the office. "Um.. Hello? Yea this is Mike, and if you're listening to this, you've made a poor career choice. But under your seat is a costume. Put it on, the animatronics won't suspect you," I hear talking in the background, "The costumes aren't here until next week? Change of plans, don't get caught. I'm sorry with the no doors, the old manager cut down on costs." He explains what he knows, and then I look at the cameras. Bonnie gone. Mike said to expect this. He appears in the west hallway camera. But static forms, and he appears in the corner.

Bonnie POV

Ooh! A new guard! Surely Mike wouldn't want me killing it, but the no doors was asking for it. Maybe the vents, the door(nope)ways themselves, anywhere! Imagination really is endless, isn't it?

I decide to do the vents. It is hard work pulling myself up there, but it's worth it. You can see the guard's panicked expression as she tries to find me. Priceless. Foxy gives me a thumbs up after peeking out of the curtains. I wonder what Mike is making of us scaring again.

Ash POV

Where's the bunny? He isn't anywhere! Then I get the genius moment and check the lights. Nothing. Obviously this is a prank, but Mike mentioned something about the air ducts being repaired and I checked those cameras. Sure enough, there's metal creaking as the bunny travels around. Wonder why we have cameras in there and how those heavy animatronics lift themselves in the ducts. I then check Foxy's cove, and he looks like a coyote. Wonder why he's named Foxy. Must be a joke. "Defiantly a coyote." I can sense being stalked.

IIt's 4 AM and I haven't been visited. I guess rumors are rumors, they don't kill. But I check the lights and Chica's out. I don't know how to react. The phone! I call Mike, and say "What do I do if they're at my space!" He answers back with, "Say hi to him." This has to he a joke. He hangs up, and I figure I should just try it. Nothing to lose. I go up the chick, and squeak, "Hi?" She instantly smiles (or at least tries to). This one meant no harm, but the others? I hear a metallic creaking and groaning as Bonnie jumps in and says, "Surprise!" Blackness after that.

I wake up to Bonnie and the annoying drone of the fan. It's 5:40 and I have 43% power. Maybe because I haven't checked the cameras like at all. 20 minutes later, after I learn the animatronics are of no harm, I leave, and resist the urge to go, "Nope!" and walk away.

I plop on my cruddy couch and open my laptop. I research the restaurant's history, but the page was took down. No matter, we have memories of it. It's stuck in our heads. The murders tragic, but they haven't found evidence of the bodies. I'd try the kitchen, the camera's disabled. I go to sleep, imagining of the story.

**Ash is an OC character. Obviously. This is the sequel to Dream Team in the new restaurant. I'm just using what I know from the trailer. She doesn't know Foxy's a Fox, she's kind of in denial over the free roaming.**

**Bye bye! Until next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I never expected this to be a series. Go along with it. I am not using the new characters. Just the restaurant layout. And thanks for the support on the first story.**

Ash POV

Why aren't the rumors true! Every guard is supposed to be dead! Why not Mike? Why's he different? I paced around the room, but unfortunately, my best ideas are under pressure. Obviously I'm not.I decide to ask Mr. Schmidt about it later. But from what I heard, the manager always just freaks out and denies it. I have to try.

Mike POV

I stare at the wall, wondering what to do. Today was sleepover day, where the kids could stay until 11. Obviously we can't let them stay when they activate. The children were outside, playing with the animatronics. Especially Foxy. When we repaired him, I convinced the parents he was safe. You can trust the word of someone who spent 7 nights with him. At first, they were convinced the lack of a frontal lobe made me go insane. Which was half true. I still get hallucinations.

I also feel like I'm missing something to this place. A piece to the mystery of the animatronics. I still didn't get why they murdered security guards out of all things, I'm assuming it's because a security guard did it or they wanted to be undetected. I could always put Goldy on stage. He looks left out. Suddenly, there is a knock on my door. I open it to find Ash.

Ash POV

"Ash, why are you here? It's at least a whole hour before your shift." I start to say back, "I have some questions about my "co workers". One, why do they murder people? Two, why do we need a security guard? Three, why aren't you dead?!"

Mike stated back, "One, I still haven't found out. I assume it's revenge. Two, nobody would want these characters in the streets. Imagine it. And three, it's because..." He struggles to find the words. "Because I... Let me get back to you on that." Definitely did something. Tampered with them? Disabled them? I'd like to know, but now is the time to leave. I leave after I watch the coyote do a pirate song. It's cute, I guess. I can sense the characters stalking me.

Mike POV

God, how am I supposed to answer that? Can't really say, satanic pact with them. Causes more questions. Can't say, because the characters pitied me after one of them ripped out my head. And now I can't say, because I'm a boss, because I had to get nervous!

I replay my phone calls, out of boredom. I remember the one from night 5. I replay it. I can decipher a few words, but they don't help. _The joy of creation... At my funeral... Blah blah blah... _Then it sounds like static. What the frick is joy of creation? At his funeral? Why would he call me!? Then night 4's message. I can hear Foxy banging on the door. Freddy's music. Groaning. Then a sound that I guess is Goldy's. Overall it's a team kill.

I decide to check backstage for his body. All I find is the basement. The door looks unused. I concluded this is where I should start here. Unused parts, heads, then I find some unusual suits of Freddy. Oddly, they look stuffed. Then I see the eyes popping out. The head turns up, and all I can see are his eyes. The hallucinations start again. Instead of "It's me", it says "Save me". The guards or the animatronics? Either way, I don't want to stay down here. I realize it's almost 12 am.

Ash POV

I go in and greet Mike. "Second day is worse. Do not run out of power." He whispers under his breath. I rush to the room, because it's the only sanctuary in this place. The phone rings. Static starts, then a creepy message. Where is this from?! Then I hat Mike's voice. "Gotcha! But seriously, if they try to murder you, do not let them waste power. Freddy and Foxy are no worries. Yet." I hear a maniacal laugh. The phone shuts off. Oh god, why did I sign up for this. They were friendly, but I would rather not take my chances.

**I can totally imagine Mike putting Night 5's message on future guard's voicemails. This is going to be on more of the horror side then the mystery and friendship side. And remember, never trust Freddy. Never.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mike POV

"Help us," they chant. "Don't you care? Are you the murderer?" Then Goldie turned his dead eyes to me, and I am stuffed in a suit. Game over, killer, they said in my mind. Enough for a person to go insane. I wake up and see I'm home. I hope Ash doesn't have the same fate as me in my dreams and hallucinations that haunt me to this day. I never really cared about security guards. Except her. She was the only one who took the job even after what she heard. I went back to sleep and hope the nightmares don't come back.

Ash POV

I panic as Bonnie and Chica stand in my doorway. I didn't know what they wanted, but I'll take my chances and only check Foxy twice a hour. Doing good. 4 am, 43%. I don't use that much because the only thing I do is check Foxy, make sure Bonnie and Chica aren't all up in my face, and cool off by the fan. I see a pizza box slide in from the vent. Inside is a pizza box and a note saying,

_You're doing great! Make sure you only check on Freddy during the last few nights. He's a little mad, but we will be fine!_

_Hope you survive,_

_Chica_

Now that I think about it, I'm starving. After a few slices, I'm more focused on Freddy just in case he changes habit. I notice it'a 5 am with 9%. I'll be fine. Maybe.

Mike POV

I see it's almost 6 AM. Time to get going. Hopefully she survived. Night 2 is known for Bonnie and Chica lingering by doors. Except no doors. Right. How'd you avoid Foxy? Not my problem anymore, but I still want to know. I guess her only chance is making friends with them.

As I walk into the building, I see Ash literally running towards me. "The animatronics said I should just watch Freddy. Can I trust them?" I nod and continued inside. In my office, I decide what gets repaired and what doesn't. Obviously Foxy. Freddy maybe. Goldie? Why not? Write down some arcade machines, and I'm done!

I walk around the building. I check on the chefs and get going. I think I saw a glimpse of Goldie once or twice. I'm going crazy aren't I?

Ash POV

The power went out. I can't believe it. I thought I was fine. My instincts were wrong, because when I looked at my watch, it says, 5:55. No way I'm going to survive. I hear footsteps, and then a demonic face of Freddy is all up in my face. Or the doorway, I'm exaggerating. Some carnival music. Isn't that supposed to make you feel better. I guess they can't get music like, "Game over, idiot."

Either way the music stops, and something chants in my mind, "I realize it was YOU all along. You're the murderer! Prepare to suffer our fates!" Murderer? I didn't see that coming. Anyway, Freddy literally drags me down the hall. But then I hear more footsteps. It sounds like they're jumping on Freddy. "What the frick, Freddy? She's not the murderer!" Sounds like Bonnie. 5:58. Two minutes later of this struggling to keep Freddy from murdering me, I basically cheer and run out of there. Freddy groans and gets back on the stage. Along with everyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to clarify: Freddy NEVER moves on Night 2. Just for the sake of the plot he does. I will not say cuss words in this, if you were wondering why I said frick.**

**Also, I want to update the therory on her. Golden Freddy was what she was supposed to be stuffed in. But she escaped, with some injuries left untreated, ended her life. She is a spirit today, who helps guards and communicates in forms of hallucinations. **

Mike POV

After I go a round of checking up of the animatronics, I notice Freddy's slightly more beat up. Another terrific day at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. I still wonder why this place manages to stay open. Even with my word, I can still sense the unease. But all I could think about was Ash's words. The animatronics telling her to check on Freddy? Her running at the end of her shift. Freddy, slightly beat up. Something tells me my hallucinations and dreams are right. Maybe I should listen to them more.

Ash POV

This place is crazy! I should quit right now. I reached out for the landline **AN: She's that desperate.** to quit, but when I touched the dial, I had these weird things pop in my head. Somebody saying "IT'S ME", an empty suit of Freddy, almost golden, and a small girl giggling. I was literally about to scream. I thought I was going crazy. I immediately pulled my hand back and went on with my day.**  
><strong>

Mike POV

Almost 12 AM. Time for me to leave. But before that, I went to talk with Freddy, while he can't move. "Freddy, why are you beat up? I thought you didn't move until this night." He hesitates a little before saying, "Slipped while trying to visit the guard." He teleports, so he's lying. Something tells me I should look more into it. But why would he lie about this one thing? Will the others lie like this?

Freddy POV **AN: Plot twist! Not that special.**

I found out who murdered us! It's obviously the security guard! Who else would do this, the manager? Pfft. I'm stupid to realize this right now. But then Mike is trying to ruin it. I'm pretty sure I convinced him otherwise. It would be terrible if my plan was found out! When we activate, I give the guard a big bear hug. **AN: Please cover your eyes if you hate puns. **Until he can't bear it. Then I stuff him into a suit! **AN:** **Open your eyes. **Of course, _she _would be a problem. But she doesn't know. She just thinks it's a hug! A bear one that the guard can bear-ly bear! **AN: Help me...**

Ash POV

I obviously can't quit, since the hallucinations will come again. So, I will just sit here, cry, and die. Or just check on Freddy all the time. He can't disable the cameras. Maybe. The phone rings. I resist to mute the call. **Mike: Hey! Just wanted to let you know, the suits here! If you get caught, just put it on. You can't see much, but you can see if they go away. Of course, they could suspect you and murder your face. But that's not a problem. Bye! **

The phone turns off, but I want to know more about how he survived. I look at all the recorded messages. Until I see one that doesn't sound meant for me to listen. {Insert Mike's message before he was supposed to die} Before I expected a death scream, that ended your life, I heard footsteps. Foxy obviously. But then I heard something strange. Animatronics talking. About what? Which suit to stuff you in? But then I hear a mechanical voice say, fine, and the phone turned off. Somewhere through the recording I swear I heard, emergency solar power activated. The phone runs on solar power? That's good to know. And totally useless to my survival.

I totally forgot about Freddy and his friends. I just hear deep laughter. He turns up in the bathroom. Why the girls' one though?! He suspects this would creep me out, I guess. It worked. Laughter. Freddy in the dining room. I suspect the laughter means he's moving. 4 am. 21% power. If I can make it to 5, I could survive. Then I remember the mask. I put it on, it's a Freddy one. Would this work on Freddy? Maybe. Then I realize doubts are bad. If I doubt, I'm guessing or I'm wrong. 5 am, but Freddy not in sight. Genius idea to check the corners, and Freddy'a face right there. Why is it dark? Aren 't the lights working? The light dims, so I guess I'm running out of power. At least I made a good amount into 5 am. Not even going to look at you Freddy! 6 am!

**Where have I been? My sucky excuse: Laziness. Anyway enjoy what we've got here. **


	5. Chapter 5 ((Finally! An 1k word ch))

**Hey! I'm going to make it up by making an extra long chapter with actual story progression.**

Ash POV

For tonight, I have to make a strategy. Freddy's laughter means he moves. Always in the dark. I'm guessing he won't be in the window. How else would he get in? When I'm not looking at the doorway. I still don't trust Foxy not to charge me, so what should I do? Maybe I could just look at him the whole time, but the cameras kind of suck, so I can't rely on it. Maybe I have to trust Foxy.

Mike POV

If Freddy's lying, what would he lie about? I could ask Goldie. Maybe he has more information.

I find Goldie in the expected place: backstage. Either that or the kitchen. I kneel down to Goldie's suit and start to talk, "Goldie, why's Freddy acting weird?" He starts to say, in a quiet voice, "We really don't know. But we suspect it has to do with the guard and their murders." Pretty touchy subject, I decide to stop.

I roll up to the police station. The sheriff at the desk goes, "Mike! How's everything? The animatronics aren't murdering people, are they?" He starts to laugh, but suddenly stops when he sees my expression. "I need information on the murderer of the 5 children." "Well, he was a security guard at your own place. He murdered 5 children, with a Freddy Fazbear suit." So the suit idea's a bad one, apparently.

**AN: Maybe that's why the guard doesn't have a suit. Answered that question.**

Bonnie POV

Freddy's been acting weird. Almost jumpy. And I heard what Mike was talking about. Does he have a grudge with the guard? No, we haven't seen a face like hers. She seems to know what she's doing though. Obviously it has to do with our murder. Freddy's being ridiculous, but I won't step in. Again, she knows what she's doing.

Anyway, I decided to talk to Freddy about it. Just act nice, then ease the information out of him. Harder than it looks.

I walk in to the room he was in and say, "Hey, Freddy!" He instantly looks up at me and starts, "What do you want Bonnie?" Dang it he figured it out. "Freddy, why do you think when I talk to you, I want something?" "Because you never acknowledge my existence unless you want something." I shrug, "Fine. Why are you killing Ash?" He looks at me with shocked eyes. I recall Freddy's a good liar. "Kill? Why Bonnie, I was just giving her a hug!" Liar. We heard the mumbles. But for now I quit, so he doesn't get suspicious.

**AN: I forgot to put a profile of Ash. I'm an idiot. I'll put it below.**

Ash POV

Why was Freddy trying to kill me, and not the others?! Why am I still here? I recall my hallucination and try to quit my job. 'IT'S ME', an empty gold suit, mumbling and then a phone ringing. Insanity. But the phone part at the end was... out of place. Should I check the phone?

Night 4. One more day before I could leave this job. I can quit. Be on the dayshift. But I don't want to leave without answers. I sit in my torn up chair, and pull up the monitor. Everyone in their place. I put down the monitor, I'm sure Freddy can't get in if I stare at the door intensely. Maybe the guard before Mike knows something. But how would I pull up those messages? Were they even there? Regardless, I stroll through the very few voicemails, until I get to one that doesn't sound like Mike.

{Insert Mike'a 1st phone call} Wow, I'm lucky my phone calls weren't a bunch of lies. Until Night 4's phone call, I find nothing useful.

Meanwhile in Pirate's Cove.

She's not even looking at the cameras. Pay attention to me! Maybe I should warn her about where Freddy was. Then, I hear his tune. In the kitchen. I sprint toward the office.

Ok back to Ash!

I heard lots of things over Night 4's phone call. Foxy banging on the door. Freddy's tune that I know all too well, and a moaning. Speaking of death by animatronics, I hear footsteps. Sprinting. I prepare myself for what to come. Because the Freddy mask would not work. I had my doubts, and I'll trust them. Foxy runs in, and opens his mouth to say, "Hello, Ash. Freddy's currently in the kitchen. Hear the tune?" I nod, and then I hear a faint laugh. "Well, not anymore." Useless information, I assumed Freddy is in the corner. Just don't look at the cameras! 5 am with 13%. The phone does use up power, apparently.. But 5 am is minutes away! I doubt I would even lose power. But my doubts were wrong about the power last time...

It's 5:57 with 4%. I didn't realize the fan used up more power when it's on 'High'. At least I didn't pass out. The minutes tick by and then everything shuts off. I made well into 5 AM, so I don't worry. I will likely not admit it, to not look insane, I also had animatronics to protect me. Freddy pops in the doorway with his demon like face, and the classic music that was supposed to make you feel better. 5:59. I try not to him along as Freddy continues his nice, hopefully long song. I would go limp better if I was passed out, but no time. He stops and ten seconds until 6. But no. Freddy doesn't drag me out the hall. I feel blackness at the edge of my vision, but I will myself to stay awake. 5..4... Footsteps..3.,.2 Freddy slowly makes his way over to me...1. 6 AM! Yeah! I drag myself to the entrance before I celebrate my survival, which was actually in the handbook of How To Survive This Job. Not kidding.

**I will now present Ash the security guard's put-off profile!**

**Ash is a 19-year old girl. Majoring in Mathematics (also great with technology), so she's logical. Doubts always cloud her mind and she has trouble focusing. Except on the term's end, she acquires a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where focus is key to survival. Her family is average, you could say. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I just wanted to say, imagine Foxy just running down the hall screaming, "PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" Got it? Good, it's hilarious. Also, I got multiple ideas for these following chapters, but it's hard deciding what to use. I think I put hints for my ideas, so look out for those in the story.**

Ash POV

Freddy is just mad, the animatronics said. Just mad. Nothing to lose my sanity over. But I kinda lost it with the hallucinations. Oh well. It's night 5, the very night that if I could survive, I could decide my future here at Freddy's. Not going to quit, the mystery would tear me apart. Things could get better. Then again, doubts. Lots of them to go around.

Bonnie POV

Freddy's up to something. My guess is he thinks the guard is the murderer, when obviously it wasn't. So I need to get proof. I was thinking I could use one of our newspaper articles that were in the corners, but likely, they were torn and ripped. I should talk to Mike about this. But then I had a question. If he thinks this guard did it, does he think Mike did it?

I hope not. Before Mike checks is before he leaves for the guard to come, I start to try to talk with him. "Psst. Mike. We got to talk. In the office." He nods and I go with him to his office. A little similar to his old night watch stand, I'm guessing he kind of misses the job. But down to business.

"Mike, where are the articles from the kid's murderer. Being caught and whatnot." He looks confused and I can almost guess his question. "What for?" "Oh you know, stopping Freddy from killing the guard and you. No big deal." I can see the sarcasm in my voice, but I'll apologize later. He slides a few papers to me. I practically hug the sheets as I take them to Freddy.

"Freddy! Freddy! Our murderer has been caught!" He looks at me in disbelief. I hand him the papers. He proceeds to scan it and turn it upside down. "Bonnie, we can't read. For all I know, this could be an insult about me." Forgot about the part where we were 5 year old kids barely in school. But time for the backup plan. Which I don't have. "But Freddy! An employee gave these to me and assured the murderer was caught." I was careful not to mention Mike, which I think will hurt my case.

He scans me up and down. And those eyes! They were threatening me to spill my secrets. I try to stay calm, I almost burst with nervousness, but finally he stops and says, "You seem truthful enough. But I'm not letting anything the guard says, touches, or even breathes on, out of my sight and mind!" He teleports into what I guess is the kitchen, because there's the theme song.

Ash POV

I can hear rustling and footsteps. But no sign of anyone. The one thing I wouldn't sell was my phone, and now was a good time to use it. I decide this was a great time to check on my fanfictions. **AN: Yes, I went there. Inception.** It's kind of amazing about all these stories. A few on a game about being trapped in a pizza parlor with killer mascots. **AN: Inception all around. **I guess I could say I was living the game. I start up my game, which was a little empty, but it's 2 am. It's awesome. You murder people until you win.

I then hear footsteps right by my office. Checking the lights, but there's nothing. If it's Freddy, I'll be fine if I stare intensely at the door once in a while. I get back to my game. As long as my phone's wifi doesn't use up the power, I should be cool. I try to see if I could use the tablet for other stuff, but it's just security.

Freddy POV

Wondered what was in the kitchen? Well a part of the kitchen was for Chica's cooking, so we took part of that and put up our own cameras. We can see the security guard's reactions. Hilarious. But I use it today for surveillance. She appears to just be playing a game on her phone. Usually this would be a perfect time to go in for the kill. Every once in a while, though, she would stare at the doorway I come from. She knows I could be there. 4 am. I guess she's doing good. 56%. Her phone was using up the power a lot slower than the doors, but it was making it go down.

Ash POV

Like a few nights, I feel being stalked. It could be that cupcake, even. With its creepy eyes, I shudder at the thought, that could be watching my every move. I check the power on the monitor, 23% at 5 am. How could this happen? I stare down at the phone. I put in airplane mode and hope for the best. But then again, hoping and doubting never got me anywhere.

Tick Tock. This is the most boring job ever without the killer animatronics. But it's 5:57, my mind tells me.

Mike POV (After Ash's shift, she's alive)

I am so bored and it's only been 5 minutes here. But I wonder why she still survives. She does not have a pact with the animatronics because she ran out panicked one day. Then Freddy was a little broken. Could Ash fight him? That'd be awesome, but I don't think that's the case. The animatronics could. Bonnie wanted evidence of the capture of the murderer, so is Freddy trying to kill us? I guess so. Ash is very unique for what I expected. Seems to know what she's doing. I like her, I guess. Only one beside me who survived.

**I think I know what ideas I'm using. I already put hints of it in the story. I'll make Ash come for another night, see what comes up. Now I have more ideas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**If you guessed it, you are very open minded about the scenes. I could be making a bunch of mistakes, correct me if I'm wrong. Anyway, on with the story! I love this chapter already! Also, sadly, this story will end, BUT I will make the ending spectacular! After this I may be making amother one unrelated to this. Maybe an alternate ending, if you guys like that.**

Ash POV

I sit in Mike's office, waiting. $120 wasn't enough, so I was checking about overtime. He comes in, nervous as I am. I state my question right away, "Is there overtime?" He looks at me like I don't care for my life. "Uh, yeah. 50 cents, same hours." I resist to slap him. I grumble, "Ok." He's sorry, I guess. "I'll come with you if you want." I didn't need his help. But I was bored there. "Sure, if you tell me how you survived." I thought he would say no, but then he mumbles, "Ok then."

Mike POV

Am I crazy?! I don't want to get killed, but I want to see why Ash survives! And sure, maybe I do want to hang out with her. My mind is like split into two, arguing about what I should do. But I don't really have a choice now. So off to see Ash and hopefully not die.

12 am. Never thought I'd be here again. I missed it, but I hate it. Ash seems to be fine. She doesn't even check the camera. "So, how did you survive this job with doors?" She finally blurts out. How to explain this? "You know I was the victim of The Bite? Well Foxy turned up one day, he saw the stitches, and well, ta da, he seems to like me." She looks really confused. Did I explain it good enough?

But then, she asks, "Why are they nice to me, though?" "I never said the others liked me. Foxy had to work out a deal between me and them." Note I didn't say satanic pact. "What kind of deal?" she asked. I answered back with, "Oh you know, I say they gave up killing, everyone comes back to the restaurant. But they had to not kill me. Don't know why they don't kill you. Assume they just want to keep doing what they're doing." She's pretty horrified, I can tell.

"So," After a long period of time I say those words, "what's your favorite color?" What kind of a question is that? "Blue." That's nice. "That's in the top three for me." We sit around for a bit. "Whats yours?" She questioned. "Green," I try to think of a question. "Do you like to travel?" Geez, my conversation sucks. "Anywhere but here. Are you reading these off a flashcard?" I don't have a flashcard, but just to set things right, I say, "Sorry. I just suck at conversation." "Ah, don't worry, I'll keep going," she said.

"Why are you here with me? Don't you hate it here?" Well, she went there. Oh well, guess I have to answer. "I don't know how you survive this job," I said. She looks pretty hurt for one moment, but it rushes back to normal as soon as it came. "So, just the job. Can't you just check what I've been doing through the cameras?" "Nope, there's no camera in here," I squeezed out.

We just sat awkwardly almost for what seems forever. But it's just 2 am. But then she nervously says, "You know that night, where I was running like towards you?" I nod yes, and she continues, "Well, Freddy, when I ran out of power, like dragged me down the hall, and then there were voices accusing me of murdering them. I think the animatronics kept him away from me." That's why Freddy was slightly busted up.

4 am. Though I hate to say it, we only have 2 hours left. Or maybe I'd love to say it. Mystery I can't really solve. "So, about the contract. You survived the 5 days, so what now?" I said. "Not now." She told me. So we went back to menacing silence.

~Not important to the plot chatter~

6 am. I'm pretty sad to say it, but we have to go. She stares at me with intense blue eyes, like she's waiting for me to do something. I couldn't resist, so I kissed her on the cheek.

Ash POV

I'm pretty sure Mike wants to tell me something, so I hear him out. After a few minutes of silence, I tried to stare him down, just so he could say something. Finally, he did something. The unexpected. He kissed me right on the cheek! I just pointed to my cheek and looked at him in wonder. But I had to do something. It's my choice. But I know what's right. It's not the logical right, it's what I think is right. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him on the lips. But I heard footsteps, and in popped in a janitor. "Am I interrupting something?" She pointed at us like we murdered somebody. But as she left, I saw the tiniest hint of a thumbs up.

**I am not good at writing romance, so I put off the scene until I knew what was going to go down. It's not that bad to me. If you had paid attention, there was a hint in one of Mike's scenes. Anyway, about the fanfic after this, it might be an alternate. Like what would have happened if that happened. Or maybe I should stop this and I can do something unrelated to this "thing". In the back of our minds, we saw it coming.**


	8. Chapter 8 (The end)

**This is the last chapter unfortunately. One part will wrap it up, and the other is an alternate ending. Sort of an unused idea. You will see why not. Anyway let's wrap it up.**

The Narrator POV (This is me explaining)

After many years, the health inspectors discovered a golden suit where foul odors seem to come up a lot. Throughly checking, they discovered the body of the phone guy. After this discovery, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was closed, never to open again. But, the animatronics were happy. They found that the restaurant was the only obstacle from moving on. When it was closed, the spirits of the 5 kids left, faced with the guilt of their actions upon security guards. Freddy, himself, felt this guilt the most, as he didn't say sorry at all to Ash. But, they were accepted upon dozens of other spirits in this world, and for once, they were fine.

Ash and Mike later got married, and Mike owns a restaurant without animatronics, but arcades. Arcades replaced the worn down animatronics. Ash works as a night guard for many other places. They were calm for once. No more threats of animatronics loomed their days, but at night, that's where the nightmare begins. Hallucinations, guilt, sorrow, but most of all, "Did they make it?"

**That wraps up Dream Team. But I made an alternate ending. With the new characters. (Dun dun dun!) This is from the scene where Freddy and the deal.**

Bonnie POV

"Fine," Freddy had said. It wasn't fine. We got him, we stuff him! That's how it goes, and that's how it'll be! We won't be happy just with the idea of walking in the day. Who cares about the kids? I wanted revenge! And I'm not going to deal with it! "Freddy, we caught him, we stuff him! That's how it'll always be! Who cares about walking in the day!"

I reached over to grab Mike, but Freddy stopped me with his hand. "I don't care. But I want to be trusted. It's hard to do that when you feel everyone glares into you. Don't you see? Mike is going to help us!" But I didn't want that. Trust can be broken easily, there's no point in rebuilding just to see it smashed again. This time, I lunged for Freddy. I got a few hits in. Before Chica stepped in. I accidentally punch her in the mouth. But as I help her up, Freddy lunges over with my guitar and smacks me upon the face. My generator (that thing that powers me at night) shuts off.

Manager POV (Oh hey, Bob!)

I walk in to see a shivering Mike, animatronics acting like they just had a world championship boxing match. Parts were everywhere. Bonnie's face and arm were like smacked off! Freddy was messed up a bit. But Chica, she had gears about to pop out of her mouth and such. Also, her eyes were popped out a little, which kind of freaked me out. I guess this is it. "No repairs could possibly fix this all!" We'll have to replace them.

A week later...

The new animatronics arrive. But I can't stand Mike's blabbering about them entering his office. Figuring out he might be crazy, I put him on the day shift and left a mask for future use. Just in case. The animatronics are designed to recognize humans, intruders, and the old animatronics. Just because they are a bit quirky.

Bon Bon (2.0 Bonnie)

I wake up to being placed on a stage. This place looks amazing! Well, from my view. I'm sure they're almost here as well. Chica 2.0 and Freddy 2.0 are being lifted up as well. The person who lifted us on the stage starts giving instructions. But nothing about a show. "Your guys job is to keep children happy. But at night there are robots who want to shut you down. So keep them shut down. They're in the parts and service room. Also there is a guard who works here. So if you see him, you're fine. He wants to help you." He hands us a paper with a song on it. It also says, "_You guys will be fine. After a song, go off stage and help kids. Draw with them, take photos, do whatever they say. Just don't burn the place down of bite someone! _Simple enough, I guess. But bite someone? That's insane!

Bonnie POV

I activate at 12 sharp as always. So do the others. But when Chica shouted, "Your face!" I knew something was up. I put a hand to my face, but found cross beams, wires, and animatronic devices. Such discomfort for humans. But wait, there's a new night guard. I gleefully walked out of the room, and Freddy pleaded, "Bonnie don't go out there!" Too late. I am up to face with... a makeup covered version of myself. It didn't say anything. Just, "Scanning. Old animatronic. Shut down. Break if necessary." I stepped away, but it was too late. She or he threw me back in the room. I suddenly knew why this was happening, right as it unfolds. It's all my fault. I ended it. For me, them, and our life.

**You can see why I didn't use that. Would've made an incredibly short story. But I wanted to see what anyone thinks of it. If you prefer it, just read that ending. But this is the end. I'll miss it. I'll be making other stories, but keep in mind Dream Team was my first story and it was pretty good. Goodbye.**


End file.
